


The greedy OOO and selfless greed

by snakethebox



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe, i'll add the others into the character list when i decide to add them in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakethebox/pseuds/snakethebox
Summary: A retelling of OOO set where Ankh is OOO and Eiji is the arm greed. It's not supposed to be super serious aside from the first two chapters and any rewritten episodes, but it's mostly meant for fun. I hope you enjoy my take on how it would be if the boys swapped their roles!Apologies for the terrible writing within this story, I have taken couple of months away from writing to relax after taking a writing class in school.





	1. Chapter 1

Ankh reached into his pockets to scrounge up all his money that he had on him. There wasn’t much, but it was enough for him to get ice candy for the week. Though, he knew he had to find another job to get by. Working odd jobs wasn’t helping and he didn’t even have a place to sleep for the night. All he could do was let out a deep sigh as he began to make his way to a nearby cafe that sold ice candy.

As he walked, there were screaming coming from just ahead. He could see a purple arm and a green bug-looking monster. The monster hit the arm and sent it flying towards Ankh. It knocked him to the ground and caused a medal to fly out of it. Ankh sat up and picked up the arm as it was trying to pick up the medal. 

“What in the world are you?!” Ankh asked as he grabbed the arm, holding it up in front of him. He reached over and picked up the medal that the arm was trying to grab and stood up, letting go over the arm. 

“Give me the core medals…!” The monster yelled as he went towards the two.

“Watch out!” It immediately grabbed him out of the way, pulling him away from an incoming hit from the green monster and headed towards a forest to buy them time. Once they were safe, it let out a sigh of momentary relief. 

“What the hell was that thing?!” Ankh yelled at the purple arm. He then looked down at the medal he had picked up. In the middle of the medal was a red bird. “What’s with this medal?” 

Instead of responding, the arm turned around and looked like it was about ready to fly off again. “I’ll explain later, it’s coming.” 

Instead of flying away, the arm pushed Ankh out of the way as the tree they were hiding behind fell over. Greeting them was the same monster that attacked them before. The arm hovered in front of Ankh, staring at him for a moment before grabbing him and flying off again. 

“Oi! Where are we going?”

“Someplace else. It’s too dangerous to stay over there!” 

The blonde looked back behind them as he ran. He could see the monster jumping towards them and it looked like it was gaining speed. Soon enough it caught up to them and knocked Ankh flying. Just as Ankh was going to land on the ground, the arm held him up by the shirt before gently placing him down on his feet.

“What’s your name?” It asked.

“Ankh,” he responded. “Why are you asking now of all times?”

“Then, Ankh, use this.” The arm shook before dropping something and held it towards Ankh. “It’s the only way we can defeat the yummy.”

“How do I even use it?!” Ankh yelled.

“Like this.” The arm placed onto Ankh’s waist and it turned into a belt. It then took out two more medals and tossed them to Ankh. “Use that medal and these ones.”

Ankh reluctantly took the medals while staring at the monster that hit him. “You better explain what’s going on after this!” He brought the medals up and placed them into the belt before turning it to the side. 

“Now use the scanner.” The took the round thing on the side, handing it to Ankh.

The blonde groaned, but followed the instructions of the arm. It was either that or die, and he definitely didn’t plan on dying to some bug. He tightly gripped the thing that the purple arm handed him and slid it across the belt. From the belt, a weird song played and he was now in a suit. 

“What the hell was with that song?” Ankh asked, looking at the purple arm.

“Don’t worry about it! Ankh, watch out!” 

With the warning from the arm, Ankh guarded and felt the monster hit his arm. It wasn’t as painful as he expected, but it definitely hurt. Now he had the opportunity to fight back and punched the monster away.

After the fight was over, the monster had exploded into medals that scattered around the ground. Somehow they ended up back over to where the 

“Ah, the medals!” The purple arm cried out. It turned to look at Ankh, flying over to him. “Ankh, what were those things? They took the medals!”

“How should I know?” Ankh barked, shooing the arm away. In the corner of his eye he could see a man watching them from a bike. When the man noticed he was seen, he drove off. 

Putting his attention back to the arm, Ankh watched as it went over to one of the bodies that got injured from when the monster appeared. It didn’t look like the person was dead, but they were unconscious. “What are you doing?” Ankh asked full of concern yet curious to what the arm was planning to do.

“I’m going to borrow this body for now,” it responded. 

Ankh tried to grab the arm to stop it, but it entered into the person’s body. He watched as the body slowly rose up from the arm pulling it up. The man's eyes began to glow purple and his hair changed to a more mess look in an instant. 

“I’ll return this body as soon as it gets better. I promise,” the man smiled. 

“Do whatever you want, just don’t drag me into this.” The blonde stormed off in irritation. It was one thing after another today for Ankh, and all he wanted to do was get ice candy. 

“Ankh! Wait for me!” The man shouted as he ran after Ankh, not wanting to be left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ankh entered into the small little international cafe with the man sheepishly following behind him. The blonde let out a sigh as he went over to the secluded table and waited for the waitress. He was glad he didn’t get spotted by the owner, she was beyond unbearable to him.

The waitress smiled as she reached the table. She was taken by surprised as she saw someone sitting across the table from Ankh. “Eh? A friend of Ankh’s?” 

“Yeah, something like that,” he responded with a nervous laugh. 

“Oi, I’m just here to get my ice candy,” Ankh said in an irritated tone, butting into the conversation. He didn’t want the waitress to get nosy with the man. Especially when the man is actually possessed by some monster.

The waitressed looked over at Ankh to say something back at him, but noticed his arm had a thin cut on it. “Ankh, you’re injured! What happened? Did you get into a fight?” 

Ankh clicked his tongue in response and hid his arm from her sight. 

“You have to get it treated,” she said worriedly. “Let’s go up stairs, Chiyoko has a first-aid in there and I’m sure she won’t mind.” Not letting the blonde protest it, she grabbed the ear and pulled him up off the chair.

“Ow!” Ankh yelled in pain. “I get it! You don’t have to use you monster strength!” 

“You wouldn’t have gone up if I didn’t.” The waitress sighed. 

The man had sat there and watched everything playout in confusion. He smiled as he got up and he could see Ankh glaring at him.

“What?” The blonde snapped.

“It’s nothing. Let’s just go patch you up,” he responded. The man was guilty of getting Ankh hurt and felt responsible for it. The least he could do was help the girl out with caring to Ankh’s arm. Chances are there were a few more injuries on Ankh. 

The three went upstairs into the attic of the building, much to Ankh’s dismay. The attic was practically a little bedroom inside, but it didn’t look used at all as some stuff were covered in dust. Luckily, the first-aid kit was left on top of the table and looked recently used as well. 

It didn’t take long for them to take care of Ankh’s injury as it wasn’t too big. The girl put a bandage around Ankh’s arm and tried not to make it too tight. She was surprisingly delicate when she tried to be, but it was obvious Ankh was glaring at her when she had put the bandage on him. 

“Take your time up here,” she said with a smile. “I’ll get you your ice candy when you go downstairs.”

When she was gone, Ankh let out a sigh and leaned back on the bed. He glanced over at the man who was sitting down on the recliner, looking towards the door. The man had a small smile on his face still. 

“You should be nice to her, she seems like a good person,” he said, breaking the silence between them.

“Wait until you feel her monstrous strength! She’s worse than the monster earlier!” Ankh sat up and glared at the man. “What the hell was that thing anyways?!”

“A Yummy. It’s desires born from a human that goes out of control. The only way you can defeat it is using the core medals to transform into OOO.”

“With this?” Ankh asked as he took out the red medal that he still had and looked at it. It had a bird on it, and when he transformed he had noticed the yellow and green medals also had something on it. “And what are you? A Yummy?”

“No,” the man paused to snatch the medal from Ankh with his purple arm and put it into the arm. “I’m a Greeed. Much more powerful than a Yummy. Well, If I had my core medals.”

“What’s the difference between a Yummy and a Greeed other than the power?”

“While they’re both made of cell medals, Greeeds contain core medals. Without our core medals, we’re nothing.”

“How many Greeeds are there?”

“Five, including me.”

“That’s enough for now,” Ankh said as he got off the bed. “I want my Ice Candy.” He walked over to the door, but stopped before opening it. “You still haven’t told me your name.”

The man stood up and nervously scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t have one.”

Ankh turned around and let out a deep sigh. “We’ll just use the name of the guy you’re possessing.”

The Greeed reached into his pocket and grabbed out a passport. It looked like it was the only ID the actual man carried on him. He opened it and looked down at the card, reading it aloud for the other. “Hino Eiji.” He smiled, the name had a nice ring to it.

“Eiji, huh? That’ll be your name from now on.” 

Settling on what they’d call the Greeed, the two left the attic and head down to the cafe floor. They returned to where they were sitting before and waited for the waitress to bring Ankh his ice candy. It didn’t take long until she arrived and even gave one to Eiji, much to their surprise. 

“Ah, thank you,” Eiji smiled at the waitress. 

“So, how long have you been friends with Ankh for?” She asked, curious about the new man. 

“We only met today. I had just gotten back from traveling and noticed that Ankh had fallen so I helped him out.”

“Oi!” Ankh snarled at Eiji. Just because they figured out a name for him didn’t mean he had to lie to the waitress. At least they had an excuse for the injury now. 

“Ankh, be nice! He helped you out, show him some kindness.” The waitress scolded Ankh, but it was clear that the blonde didn’t care at all. 

Eiji shook his head with a smile. “It’s fine. I helped because I wanted to, I don’t expect anything back.”

“Ankh should learn from you to be nice,” she said jokingly. “By the way, you mentioned you travel, where have you been?”

“A lot of places, but I’m taking a break here for awhile.” 

While the two talked, the owner had entered inside the cafe and noticed Ankh and the other two talking. “Ankh-chan, you should’ve told me you were stopping by!” She called out as she walked over to their table. “Eh? Hina-chan, who is this? A friend?”

“Ah, I’m Hino Eiji.” He gave a small bow to the owner.

“He’s Ankh’s friend,” Hina added.

“Really?” She looked at the two in surprise. “Ankh, I’m so proud that you made a friend!”

“Huh?” Ankh looked at her with a raised brow as he took out his phone from his pocket.

“So what are you planning to do now that you’re taking a break from traveling?” Hina asked Eiji.

“I’m not sure.” Eiji thought about it with a nervous laugh. “Probably find a place to sleep first.”

“If you need a place to sleep, you can stay here in the attic,” Chiyoko offered.

“I wouldn’t want to bother you two here.” Eiji said with a frown.

“It’s fine!” Chiyoko insisted. 

“It’ll give Ankh a place to sleep too,” Hina added on.

Realizing what Hina said, Eiji let out a sigh. “Then I’ll work here to thank you for you letting us stay here.” He didn’t have much of a choice, and he’d feel bad if they let him stay without a way to repay them. 

“Then it’s settled!” The owner cheered. “You two can stay here for as long as you’d like too! I’ll go get the attic ready for you two.” She quickly left the table and went upstairs to the attic.

“Thank you,” the brunet smiled.

“Isn’t this great, Ankh?” The girl smiled towards the blonde, who made no effort to respond.


End file.
